


【盖咕哒】永恒的兽理解了生命的绚烂，而身为人类的生者已然死去

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 这篇不是严格意义上的盖咕哒啦，女主是玩家，雷者勿入。





	【盖咕哒】永恒的兽理解了生命的绚烂，而身为人类的生者已然死去

"抱歉呐......"  
少女视野中最后的画面是兽瞳里蔓延的茫然，但已经没力气了，拼尽全力也只能露出微笑，朝在神殿外等着的紫发少女道一声歉。  
——抱歉呐，不能一起回去了。  
——抱歉呐，我决定到此结束了。  
少女的眼神黯淡下来，吐出一大口血，躺到在地上。印入眼睛的是逐渐崩坏的神殿和与她一样迈向死亡的盖提亚。  
——如果还有时间......真想和他道歉啊......抱歉，明明之前为了"活下去"而摧毁了他的努力，现在却轻易死去。这种将他的夙愿践踏的做法，实在是太糟糕了。  
如果可以的话，她也不想这么做。但除了这里以外的地方都不行，没能拯救人理前也不行。清醒而自由的时间太少了，但她宁愿不需要这样的时间。意识到，就会产生恐惧。

她只是一个平凡的人类，再平凡不过的，碰巧有适应性的连普通人都不是的人类而已。如果这样的她都能拯救人理，那么谁都可以吧。  
偶尔，会对玛修口中的前辈感到疑惑，那样的人是自己吗。这样的疑惑着，然后朝着那个方向努力。现在想来，那真是如梦一般的旅程。  
那样英勇的人是自己啊，应该自豪的事，为何会恐惧，为何会畏惧。归根究底，她为何只有被人引导才能强大。只靠自己，连死亡都做不好。  
盖提亚应该没有察觉吧，她已经不太能从视野中的色块分辨出哪一块是盖提亚了，兀自猜测着。

第一次见到还是所罗门的盖提亚，内心漫溢恐惧和愤怒。游戏和现实的界限开始模糊，而玛修坚定的身影深深印在了脑海里。或许也有提前知道结局的原因，所以她努力做着"藤丸立香"。结果就和披着"所罗门"皮的盖提亚一样，早早就露出破绽而不自知。  
逐渐冰冷的身体已经连勾起嘴角都做不到了，她感受着喉咙里吐不出的血块，意识越发模糊。

她没有想否认医生的话。只是若一个人一生仅能绽放出一朵烟花，那么她的烟花早早就凋零了吧，早早的，在不起眼的角落，比任何人的烟花都要黯淡地绽放了。  
即使是那样，也活过了啊。若是还在迦勒底，她一定会这么反驳自己。  
啊啊，难道越是乐观，那么在离开外力之后悲观就会成倍返还吗。  
突然浮现出盖提亚的脸来，已经什么都看不见的眼睛仿佛要涌出泪水。真耀眼啊，那样的笑容。  
永恒的兽理解了生命的绚烂，露出了纯粹的笑容。而身为人类的生者，却因恐惧而选择死亡。  
真是糟透了。

......  
迦勒底  
"未能从终局特异点归来的人员，两名。"


End file.
